A Monster's Eyes
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: 16 year old Dean has been secretly raped and beaten by John for most of his life. What happens when Sam finds out? Will he still be able to protect his little brother? PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to start writing for Supernatural again! Sorry I've been battling depression off and on for the past year or so so it's really made my creative streak sort of come to a halt, then I got obsessed with Criminal Minds and Dr. Spencer Reid...but now I'm in the mood to start writing for SPN again! And I really do plan on updating my SPN stories, it's why I haven't deleted them yet! I hope you all can forgive me :(**

Dean did everything his father told him. And by everything, he meant everything. Dean couldn't remember a time when he wasn't...pleasing his father that way. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't say no to his father. He was too afraid to say no. He tried that once and ended up with a broken arm. John was able to cover that up with a nice little story of a monster attacking him.

Afterwards John had threatened Dean and told him if he disobeyed again John would start on Sammy.

Sammy. Dean never let Sam know what was happening. He had to protect the kid, no matter what. John reminded him of that everyday. Reminded him of it so he wouldn't tell.

So he would endure his pain in silence. But it was okay...really. As long as Sam wasn't hurt he could handle it. But if that bastard laid one finger on his brother...

It still confused him that he could hate the man so much and still be desperate to make him happy. To get his approval. It was messed up, he knew that, and yet...he still wanted it.

Maybe he just needed reassurence that he was doing the right thing in not fighting back, because he was protecting Sammy.

His throat closed. So many times he wanted to tell Uncle Bobby when he came for a visit. But that treacherous look in John's eyes warned him not too.

He had to be brave. His mother would have wanted him to be brave. He felt sick, wondering how his mother would have reacted when she found out the kind of person John was. No way would she marry him, if she knew what he'd become.

So often he laid in his bed, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. He could only cry when he was alone. John would beat him, never in the face of course, if he cried in front of him and Sammy would ask what was wrong.

"Please," he begged, silently. "Please someone...help me." He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

He was 16 now. And interested in Annabel. He had to keep her a secret. But she couldn't see him naked. Not with all those...scars. She didn't understand why he protested so much after a make out session. How scared he seemed. It was more than that, though. If his father ever found out he was with someone else...he shuddered. He had know idea what John would do to Annabel.

He stiffened when he heard his door open. John had arranged it for him and Sammy to share a small room and Dean to share one by himself. With Sam being so young it made since for the father to stay and protect him, if that was what he was doing.

It would have been almost impossible if Sam and Dean shared a room. When they did John made sure Dean knew that he was to pay John a nightly visit.

Footsteps headed towards his bed.

He closed his eyes.

"Get up boy," the military voice commanded him. He sat up quickly. "You know what to do."

Tears threatened to spill but he did not want another beating. He wanted to get this over with. He stood up, stripped and then laid on his back. John climbed over him. His breathing quickened.

He grunted when he felt something thrust in him.

He buried his head into his pillow, praying for the nightmare to end.

Suddenly, to his horror he heard a familiar voice at the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

It was Sam's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Dean stared at his brother, wide eyed. Sam was standing there, seething in silent rage. He had always argued with his father but now...he loathed him. Pure and simple.

"Get the hell off of him!" He cried and lunged at John Winchester.

"Sammy, no!" Dean rose, panic seized him. He had to protect Sammy! He just had to! John rose and flung Sam to the floor and started hitting him.

"Don't!" Dean jumped on John's back but John flew him off.

"You were supposed to make sure he never found out!" John growled. "This one is your fault, boy!"

"Please! Dad! Don't!" Dean tried to fight him but John was too strong for both. He watched as Sammy covered his face as John hit him over and over.

Tears streamed down Dean's face. He tried so hard to protect Sammy and now he had failed at doing that. John ripped Sam's pants.

"DON'T!" Dean bellowed, more rage in him. He lunged at John again but this time John hit him hard enough to make him pass out.

When he woke he found Sammy huddled, and naked in a corner.

"Sammy," he moaned, ignoring the blood dripping from his face. Their father was gone now. "Sammy." He walked towards his little brother who couldn't stop shaking. Sam jerked away from his touch. "Sam...it's me." It pained him to see his brother so broken...so beaten...It angered him too, to see the bruises on Sam's body, and the scars. To know what that monster did to him.

"Why...didn't you tell me?" Sam managed to sob, pressing his legs against his naked and vulnerable chest.

"He threatened..to do this to you, if you ever found out. I was trying to protect you." Tears rolled down Dean's cheeks. "I did a piss poor job at that too." He touched Sam again. This time Sam didn't jerk away.

"We have to leave him," Sammy whispered. Dean sallowed.

"He'll find us. We have no where to go."

"Uncle Bobby..."

"You don't know what he's capable of. He'll kill Bobby!"

"We...we can't stay here," Sam sobbed. "We have to leave Dean!" But he could tell Dean was too terrified to leave John, even though he wanted to.

"Yes you can," a voice growled. They stiffened. It was John looming over him. John tossed Sam some clothes. "Get dressed. We're going out on a hunt. Be ready in 10 minutes."

Sam sat there before slowly picking up his clothes. He was still shaking.

John yanked Dean up.

"Yer coming with me," he growled. Sam rose quickly. "Stay put," he growled to Sam and dragged Dean away.

Sam's throat closed.

He had to do something. He had to save Dean. And save himself.

With shaking hands he dialed Bobby's number.


End file.
